Naissance
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: La séparation d'une mère et de son enfant est toujours douloureuse. Toujours. Mais certaines le sont plus que d'autres.Suite directe du commencement de la fin.


Les personnages du manga détective Conan appartiennent à Gosho Aoyama.

Naissance

Hattori Heiji avait fait face à des centaines de cadavres au cours de sa carrière, et il était resté de marbre face à des corps ayant subi des mutilations suffisamment atroces pour faire remonter le déjeuner de certains officiers de police chevronnés jusqu'à leur gosier.

Le détective avait fait face à des tueurs froids et implacables ayant des années d'expérience dans le monde du crime, et lorsqu'il les avait contemplé, les yeux dans les yeux, le sourire narquois était bien de son côté et la peur était bien du côté de sa proie.

Lors de ses affrontements personnels avec Hattori Heizo, le détective n'avait pas perdu sa détermination face au préfet de police méprisant, pas plus que le fils n'avait baissé les yeux devant le plus sévère des pères.

Mais à cet instant, il avait du mal à dissimuler son malaise. À tout prendre, il aurait préféré découvrir un corps froid et rigide plutôt que ce corps tremblotant qui était à genoux devant lui, il aurait préféré faire face à une personne déterminé à lui donner la mort plutôt qu'à une personne sur le point de donner la vie, et bien sûr, il aurait largement préféré faire face à son propre père qu'à une mère sur le point d'accoucher.

Bon, il fallait voir le côté positif des choses, ce n'était pas Kazuha qui levait des yeux de chien battu dans sa direction. Comme si cette idiote aurait pu le regarder d'un air suppliant de toutes manières…

D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas exactement un regard suppliant qui lui était adressé, une lueur d'irritation brillait à travers le voile de larme. Et à en juger par l'expression de la métisse, si elle ne s'était pas mordillé les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement, l'appel à l'aide qui les aurait franchi aurait eu une tonalité plus méprisante que suppliante.

Sortant de son état catatonique, le détective de l'ouest fit un pas en direction de l'affaire qu'il allait devoir résoudre à la place de son rival. Un pas qui fut suivi d'un second, mais le troisième fût le tout dernier.

La flaque de liquide dans laquelle baignaient les genoux de la métisse était un indice qui n'indiquait rien de bon. Il aurait pu soulever une femme enceinte dans ses bras, courir dehors, l'installer sur le siège arrière d'une voiture, glisser la clé dans le contact de la même voiture et rouler à tombeau ouvert jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche, mais là…

Bon, ne pas perdre son sang froid pour autant. Il avait passé le cap de la vingtaine sans laisser la moindre amie d'enfance glisser une corde autour de son cou, mais il avait quand même une vague idée de la procédure.

Certes, mais il aurait préféré s'en tenir à une idée théorique de la procédure et sauter les travaux pratique jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Fort heureusement pour le détective, il n'était pas venu seul. Ran demeura un court instant dans l'incertitude, laissant son regard osciller entre le visage au teint mat du détective et celui de la métisse. Le premier écarquillait les yeux dans une expression égarée et impuissante, la seconde avait fermé les siens en serrant les dents dans un rictus exprimant sa douleur bien mieux que le gémissement ténu qui résonna à travers ses lèvres closes.

Ecartant sans ménagement Heiji, l'épouse de Shinichi se précipita vers la mère de son enfant.

« Est-ce que… »

Agenouillée devant la chimiste, Ran se mordilla les lèvres. Lui demander si elle était sur le point d'accoucher ? La question semblait futile.

« …tu pourras te retenir jusqu'à l'hôpital ou bien… ? »

Shiho secoua doucement la tête face à celle qui avait délicatement posé les mains sur ses épaules. Tirant toutes les conséquences logiques de la réponse silencieuse qu'on lui avait donnée, Ran se précipita immédiatement vers un fauteuil pour s'emparer d'un coussin. Un coussin sur lequel elle installa la tête de la scientifique lorsqu'elle l'aida doucement à s'allonger.

On lui avait certifié qu'elle n'endurerait ni les douleurs de l'accouchement, ni les joies de la maternité, à moins de passer par l'adoption. Et son époux lui avait certifié que la mère de son enfant était bien trop prudente pour que sa fille la prenne par surprise. Cette chimiste se rendrait d'elle-même à l'hôpital au moindre signe avant-coureur, et après cela elle passerait tranquillement un coup de téléphone à son meilleur ennemi pour lui signaler qu'il pouvait prendre réception du colis qu'elle lui avait confié, à condition qu'il promette d'en prendre soin.

C'était comme ça que son époux avait imaginé la naissance de leur enfant, et son amie d'enfance lui avait fait confiance, au lieu de se renseigner sur la marche à suivre au cas où la réalité ne s'accorderait pas avec les prévisions du détective.

Repoussant à la lisière de sa conscience une longue litanie de reproches, Ran se concentra sur la situation qu'elle allait devoir prendre en main. Ce n'était certainement pas un détective qui allait lui apporter son aide. Celui de l'ouest ? Il détournait les yeux, en partie par pudeur, en partie pour dissimuler ses hésitations à quitter la pièce. Celui de l'est ? Même si elle décrochait le téléphone pour lui conseiller…Non, lui ordonner de venir ici ventre à terre, il n'arriverait jamais à temps. Comme d'habitude, c'était uniquement par téléphone qu'il pourrait lui faire sentir son soutien.

Par téléphone…

« Heiji ! Appelle l'hôpital, maintenant ! »

Celui qui répondait à ce nom tourna timidement la tête en direction de celle qui s'était adressé à lui. À en juger par son expression et la manière dont il gardait les yeux fixés sur le visage de son interlocutrice, il estimait que certains mystères devaient rester hors de portée du regard d'un détective. Une attitude pour le moins inhabituelle chez lui.

« Euh… Mais...Elle n'est pas censée...le faire, ici ? Donc… »

Devait-elle mettre cet accès de bêtise sur le compte d'une stupidité congénitale ou sur le compte de l'accès de panique qui aurait gagné tout homme placé dans la même situation, à l'exception de ceux qui avaient reçu la formation appropriée ? Mettant de côté la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres comme la réponse que sa rancœur lui murmurait, Ran se contenta de réitérer son injonction d'une voix plus autoritaire.

« Fais-le, tout de suite ! »

Le regard le plus noir de Kazuha aurait paru bien doux en comparaison de celui qui venait de le transpercer, aussi le détective préféra-t-il obtempérer sur le champ.

De toutes manière, le standardiste que l'administration hospitalière plaça stupidement entre ses griffes s'avéra être un punching-ball idéal pour évacuer sa honte et sa frustration.

Raccrochant le téléphone d'un air plus serein, Heiji fit le point sur sa situation. Il avait bien transmis l'adresse, arrachant quelque point d'audition à un standardiste innocent pour atteindre ce but, l'ambulance devait donc être en cours de route. La mission qu'on lui avait confiée était bien accomplie. Que faire maintenant ?

S'installer confortablement en attendant que la tempête se calme ? L'option avait son charme, mais si jamais sa présence était requise, Ran lui ferait payer sa désertion au centuple. Contacter Kudo pour se donner quelques secondes de répit ? Là encore une option tentante. En temps normal, il détestait arriver en retard sur les lieux d'un crime pour constater que son rival avait déjà effectué tout le travail, et il avait longtemps rêvé du jour où les rôles seraient enfin inversés, mais dans ce cas précis…

Un sourire railleur plissa les lèvres du détective lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur le téléphone. Oui, après tout, cette affaire concernait avant tout Kudo, pourquoi serait-il le seul à patauger dans…

D'un autre côté, cet idiot lui ferait peut-être subir un sort analogue à celui d'un standardiste dans un service hospitalier, et Heiji préférer garder ses deux tympans intacts. Sans compter que son rival exigerait peut-être d'avoir la mère de son enfant au bout du fil. Il y avait deux candidates potentielles pour ce titre, aucune des deux ne semblait d'humeur à parler à un détective. Et chacune d'elle se ferait une joie d'éviscérer sur place l'émissaire de Kudo, un Kudo qui, pour une fois, serait heureux d'avoir un cordon téléphonique pour s'interposer entre lui et une femme.

Avalant péniblement sa salive à cette pensée, Heiji enfouit son téléphone dans sa poche sans une once de remord. Par acquis de conscience, il décida quand même de glisser la tête dans cette pièce une dernière fois. Avec un peu de chance, il se ferait brutalement congédier, récoltant l'excuse idéale pour se réfugier ailleurs, de préférence dans le jardin.

« Ils...Ils arrivent. »

« Bon, alors dans ce cas, qu'est ce que tu attends pour venir ici ?! »

S'il n'avait pas croisé les doigts derrière son dos, la stupéfaction aurait sans doute poussé le détective à serrer les poings. Ravalant sa frustration et son soupir, Heiji se rapprocha doucement des deux femmes en fermant les yeux. Il doutait que la scientifique apprécie qu'un homme pose les yeux sur une certaine partie de son intimité, et il y avait des moments où un homme préférait ne pas contempler certains aspects de l'intimité d'une femme. Ils étaient rares mais ils existaient, et le détective estimait que la situation rentrait parfaitement dans cette catégorie.

« Et…maintenant ? Qu'est ce que je suis supposé faire ? »

« Assis-toi là, et restes-y ! »

La directive aurait été formulée d'une manière analogue si elle avait été adressée à un chien, et Heiji se retint de ne pas le faire remarquer. Il obtempéra néanmoins docilement.

Relevant les paupières après s'être accroupi, le détective baissa doucement les yeux sur le visage de la chimiste. Ce visage en sueur dont les traits étaient crispés par la souffrance à intervalles réguliers. La dernière fois qu'il avait contemplé un être humain dans une situation à peu près analogue remontait à sa première rencontre face à face avec son rival.

Plus les secondes passaient, et plus son irritation vis-à-vis de la gente féminine chutait en flèche, pendant que son estime pour la seconde moitié de l'humanité montait de quelques crans significatifs.

Ses relations avec le docteur Watson de son rival étaient toujours demeurées distantes, avant comme après la chute d'un certain syndicat du crime, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'appréciait guère de voir les autres s'immiscer dans son intimité, même si c'était juste pour l'effleurer. Heiji secoua la tête quand l'expression commença à prendre un sens un peu trop littéral dans son esprit, et étant donné les circonstances présentes, l'image mentale n'avait rien d'agréable.

Et si on prenait en compte sa fierté et ses difficultés à admettre que quelqu'un puisse la contempler dans un moment de faiblesse, le détective préférait ne pas imaginer à quel point sa situation actuelle était humiliante.

Bon, il se doutait bien que la situation aurait été humiliante pour n'importe qui, mais certaines personnes étaient plus aptes que d'autre à y faire face. S'il s'était retrouvé à la place de la chimiste…

Encore une image mentale à évacuer d'urgence. Les seuls corps étranger qui s'étaient logés dans son ventre étaient de nature métallique, et leur diamètre ne dépassait pas celui de son ongle ni leur taille celle de son petit doigt. Enfin, s'il en jugeait à l'expression de la scientifique et à ses gémissements, un enfant pouvait occasionner au moins autant de souffrance à sa mère que le revolver d'un truand à un détective.

D'un autre côté, quand un homme avait la mauvaise idée d'insérer quelque chose dans ses entrailles, ce n'était pas au détective de l'extirper, il préférait abandonner la tâche ingrate au chirurgien, une option qui semblait définitivement refusée à la chimiste dans ce cas précis. Tout comme l'anesthésie.

Oui, Heiji se réjouissait plus que jamais de faire partie de l'autre moitié de l'humanité. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu être dans la position de la métisse. Il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour Kudo. Il pouvait même aller jusqu'à finir ses jours avec un bras en moins ou même se résoudre à se déplacer en chaise roulante jusqu'à sa mort, si l'autre option était de consoler Ran de la mort de son époux.

Mais quel que soit la force de son amitié pour son rival, elle avait des limites, et porter son enfant en faisait définitivement partie. Cela, il en était intimement persuadé.

Si Kudo avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui dans la course à la place de meilleur détective, la scientifique l'avait relégué à la seconde place dans un autre domaine.

La prochaine fois qu'il verrait son collègue face à face pour le féliciter, Heiji ne manquerait pas de lui tapoter l'épaule en lui marmonnant qu'il avait de la chance de compter une certaine chimiste parmi ses amis.

« Pousse ! »

Se redressant un court instant, la métisse ferma les yeux en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler…et pour ne pas marmonner à la mère de son enfant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'instruction ou d'encouragement de ce côté-là.

Laissant sa tête retomber sur le coussin comme si elle était faite de plomb, Shiho s'efforça de redonner un rythme normal à sa respiration. Une tentative qu'elle savait être futile, mais elle avait le choix entre l'effectuer et se sentir suffoquer, et se concentrer sur sa respiration lui permettait de mettre la douleur légèrement à distance. Légèrement…

Heiji de son côté se sentait plus impuissant que jamais. Ce n'était définitivement pas lui qui pouvait pousser cet enfant hors du corps de sa mère. L'encourager ? Il voyait déjà le regard sceptique et irrité qui le transpercerait de part en part. Un regard dont la signification aurait été on ne peux plus claire. C'était plus facile d'encourager que d'avoir du courage.

Mais c'était bien connu, on trouvait toujours suffisamment de courage en soi pour supporter les souffrances des autres à leur place, en tout cas par la pensée.

Il n'avait peut-être pas échangé beaucoup de paroles avec elle, mais les quelques piques qu'elle lui avait décoché resté gravé dans sa mémoire, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse anticiper les prochaines.

Bon, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire à part encourager ? Ecarter Ran pour prendre sa place ? Il y avait une limite au soutien qu'il pouvait apporter à une femme enceinte, et il estimait Ran largement plus compétente que lui dans cette tâche de toute façon.

Il était définitivement inutile alors pourquoi l'épouse de Kudo avait-elle exigé qu'il reste aux côtés de la mère de son enfant ? Pourquoi avait-elle exigé qu'il reste dans cette pièce tout court du reste ?

La réponse se manifesta de la plus simple des façons. Sous la forme d'une main qui agrippa fermement la sienne lorsque la métisse se redressa de nouveau.

Heiji écarquilla légèrement les yeux avant de les plisser dans une expression compréhensive en refermant les doigts sur la main de la chimiste. Enfin, pour être précis, la force que la scientifique mettait dans son étreinte donnait l'impression qu'elle essayait de broyer les os du détective entre ses doigts, celle que le détective mettait dans la sienne était ferme mais ne franchissait pas les limites de la délicatesse.

Et dire que c'était entre autre pour éviter ce genre de situation qu'il était resté célibataire. Décidément, il ne servait à rien de fuir sa destinée, elle vous rattraperait toujours en empruntant les chemins les plus inattendus. Mais bon, il fallait voir le côté positif des choses, ce n'était pas la main de Kazuha qui broyait la sienne.

Si la métisse se payait le luxe de n'exprimer sa souffrance que par des gémissements ravalés et une respiration haletante, le détective doutait fortement que son amie d'enfance serait restée aussi stoïque s'il l'avait placée dans la même situation.

Un sourire narquois plissa les lèvres d'Heiji, il imaginait ça si facilement. Ce n'est pas sa main qu'elle aurait agrippée mais ses cheveux, lui en arrachant quelques uns au passage. De cette manière elle aurait pu lui hurler directement dans l'oreille sa longue litanie de reproches, et suffisamment fort pour lui crever un tympan. Eh, il avait appris à la connaître. Lorsqu'elle faisait face à un problème, elle s'empressait d'en attribuer la responsabilité à quelqu'un, sans prendre la peine de lui imaginer le moindre circonstance atténuante, et après cela, elle se faisait un plaisir d'assurer le rôle d'accusateur, de juge et de bourreau.

Bon, certains aurait pu répliquer au détective que, sur ce plan là, la différence entre lui et son amie d'enfance était parfois à peine plus épaisse qu'une feuille de papier. Mais ceux qui auraient eu ce courage, ils auraient regretté de ne pas avoir été plus lâche lorsque le détective leur aurait exprimé le fond de sa pensée.

Et s'il avait osé encourager son amie d'enfance, ce n'était pas une pique sarcastique qui l'aurait remis à sa place mais un torrent d'injures. S'il avait poussé le vice jusqu'à lui dire d'arrêter de geindre… Non, il ne serait pas allé jusque là, un simple coup d'œil sur le visage crispé de la chimiste le lui confirmait.

Pour être honnête, il n'aurait peut-être même pas eu la force de répliquer aux accusations hurlées par sa meilleure ennemie. D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être ce qu'elle aurait exigé de lui… Après tout, se défouler sur quelque chose était la meilleure manière d'évacuer sa frustration, il en savait quelque chose.

Bon, ce n'est pas que ça le dérangeait de servir de punching-ball à son amie d'enfance, enfin, ça ne lui plaisait pas spécialement non plus, il arrivait à faire avec sans trop de problème, c'est tout. Mais il aurait détesté s'attaquer à un adversaire à terre, quand bien même il s'agirait de la plus irritante des idiotes. Surtout quand l'adversaire en question avait été mis à terre de la même manière que celle qui lui broyait les doigts en ce moment même.

Pourquoi pensait-il à Kazuha ? Et à ce moment précis ? Parce que c'était plus facile d'oublier son impuissance et son malaise lorsqu'on faisait remonter jusqu'à son gosier toute la rancœur qu'on avait ravalé, juste pour le plaisir de savourer sa haine ? Une explication qui avait le mérite de la logique, et Kazuha restait sa meilleure ennemie, même après toutes ces années. De toutes manière, elle ne lui était certainement pas venue à l'esprit parce qu'il aurait voulu la voir dans la position de la métisse. Certainement pas.

Enfin, repenser à cette idiote lui avait au moins donné une idée. Décidément, on ne mesurerait jamais à sa juste valeur l'avantage d'avoir des ennemis dignes de ce nom, qu'ils s'appellent Kudo ou Toyama.

Plongeant la main dans sa poche, Heiji en extirpa son téléphone portable. Son sourire narquois s'élargit lorsqu'il sélectionna un numéro particulier avant de presser la touche de l'appareil.

Cet imbécile avait intérêt à ne pas être tombée sur un cadavre, et si c'était le cas, il allait devoir accorder une trêve à ce meurtrier pour se concentrer sur une criminelle bien plus digne d'intérêt à l'instant présent.

Lorsque la voix d'un de ses collègues résonna, le détective écarta l'appareil de son oreille pour le positionner juste devant celle de la métisse.

Shiho écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant l'interlocuteur qui se trouvait au bout du fil, mais l'instant suivant, elle adressa un sourire narquois à son complice pour le remercier.

« Kudo ? Oui, je sais, tu es au milieu d'une affaire de meurtre. Mais tu peux bien m'accorder deux minutes, non ? »

La chimiste s'interrompit un instant pour emmagasiner de l'air dans ses poumons, étant donné le rythme chaotique de sa respiration, murmurer ces quelques phrases avait suffit à l'amener à la limite de la suffocation.

« Tu te souviens ? Quand Pisco m'avait enfermée…dans la cave de cet hôtel ? Tu…m'avais demandé de boire…un verre de Baïkal… Sur le coup, ça m'a parût absurde…mais je t'ai écouté… Et après… Même si je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à me suggérer…même si cela me donnait une chance de m'échapper…et même si…c'était mon entêtement qui m'avait fourré dans…ce pétrin…en tout premier lieu… pourtant…pourtant…sur le coup…j'ai été submergée par une envie de meurtre…et ce n'était pas un membre de l'organisation qui en faisait l'objet…»

Se redressant de nouveau, la métisse oublia un court instant son interlocuteur pour se concentrer sur le petit intrus qu'elle cherchait à expulser de ses entrailles. Mais lorsque sa tête retomba sur le coussin, et lorsque Heiji positionna de nouveau le téléphone contre son oreille, elle reprit la conversation au point exact où elle l'avait interrompu.

« Tu veux que je te dise, Kudo ? Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que je ressens à l'instant présent… Oh et…soit dit en passant…tu voulais savoir ce que je ressentais…hein ? »

Rétractant ses lèvres, elle se les mordilla pour ne pas faire cadeau du moindre gémissement à son interlocuteur.

« Eh bien…Lorsqu'une gamine donne naissance…à une adulte…c'est on ne peut plus douloureux…et tu es très bien placé pour le savoir… Contrairement…à ce qu'on pourrait penser…la situation inverse est tout aussi douloureuse… sauf qu'elle dure…beaucoup plus longtemps…beaucoup plus… Alors…tu peux sans doute…te faire une idée…de ce que je ressens en ce moment… »

Les paupières de la métisse s'abaissèrent, jetant un voile pudique sur la lueur de joie malsaine qui avait illuminé ses yeux, des yeux qu'elle crispa tout en les maintenant clos.

« D…d'ailleurs…ça…me donne une idée…si jamais, tu veux absolument…avoir un garçon…qui laissera de superbes…empreintes digitales…sur les couvertures de tes romans…de Conan Doyle…Ce qui te rendrait…tellement heureux que…tu lui tapoterais gentiment la tête au lieu…de lui dire…de se laver les mains…avant de toucher un livre…Si jamais…tu y tiens tant que ça à ce…petit garçon…que vous appellerez sûrement Conan…ce sera toi…qui le porteras dans ton ventre…à la place de Ran…et crois-moi…je trouverais le moyen…de rendre ça possible…et tu sais que j'en suis capable…. »

Fermant les yeux à son tour, Heiji ressentit un accès de pitié pour son collègue. Pour un peu, il se serait presque senti coupable de l'avoir mis en liaison avec la mère de son enfant. Presque…

« Oh et…si jamais…cette petite peste…me tue…avant que je ne t'assassine…Non, Kudo…ne me reproche pas…d'être fataliste…la possibilité…est de l'ordre du probable… Si jamais…ça arrivait…Fais-moi…une faveur… Tu…vous…lui avez sûrement…déjà…trouvé un nom…Hein ? Tu…tu…vous…pourriez…peut-être…envisager… de me…laisser…choisir son nom….à votre place…A…après tout, je…l'ai…bien…à la place de Ran…hein ? Et…pour ce qui est…du nom… »

Perdant leur pli narquois, les lèvres de la scientifique s'écartèrent dans une expression de surprise avant de se refermer dans un sourire énigmatique.

« Tu…tu as bien…deviné…Et pour ce qui est…du Kanji…pour…Oh ? T…tu avais deviné…aussi…Ah…vous aviez déjà...choisi…ce prénom…Ah…A…alors, c'est…tr…très bien…comme…ça… »

Shiho leva un instant les yeux vers Ran, croisant un court instant son regard avant de fermer les yeux en relevant un peu plus la tête. Heiji aurait payé cher pour comprendre ce qui était passé entre les deux femmes, tout comme il aurait payé cher pour entendre les paroles de Kudo, et encore plus cher pour voir la tête de son collègue à cet instant.

« A…avec le recul...j'aurais peut-être…du…enregistrer quelques messages…moi aussi…T-tu sais…un pour chaque anniversaire…P…peut-être aussi…un pour chaque noël…A…après tout, on…on…n'en laissera…jamais assez derrière s…soi…des messages…comme ça…crois…moi… Mais main…tenant…je n'ai plus le temps…C'est tou…jours…quand il est trop tard…qu'on réalise qu'on aurait…du prendre le temps…de…Enfin, tu…tu sais ce que c'est…hein ? »

La chimiste se paya le luxe de soupirer devant la réponse de son interlocuteur.

« Oh…ç…ça va…Laisse-moi...jouer les martyres pour…une fois…Crois…moi…je souffre vraiment…le martyre alors…je crois que…je peux…Ah…et puis…pour éviter que tu ne te sente…trop…coupable…Mais si…je suis sûre que même…p…pour moi…tu te sentiras coupable…au moins un tout petit peu…En…fin bref… Je ne regrette…rien…C'était même…plutôt…agréable…d'être…la mère de ton enfant…Même si...j'aurais préféré…être la mère de mon enfant…S…si tu ne comprends…pas…ce n'est…pas bien grave…c'est même mieux…comme ça… »

« Ca y est, elle arrive. Je vois déjà sa tête ! »

Relâchant les doigts du détective, la scientifique posa ses mains sur le sol avant de s'appuyer sur ses bras pour se redresser un peu plus. Du point de vue d'Heiji, c'était une bonne chose qu'elle se soit mise à décaler sa tête de quelques dizaines de centimètres par rapport à ce téléphone qu'il lui collait à l'oreille. Vu la manière dont Kudo avait hurlé le nom de son interlocutrice, Heiji l'avait entendu avec autant de netteté que si son collègue avait été dans la pièce avec eux, au sens littéral.

« Kudo…Si jamais tu la néglige…pour tes stupides enquêtes…et que je ne suis plus…là…pour te le faire…comprendre…j'espère…que la culpabilité…te poussera…à te noyer dans l'alcool…et d'ailleurs… »

Lorsqu'elle négligea le détective pour son plus proche collègue, Shiho conserva les yeux fermés et la tête inclinée en direction de son ventre.

« Hattori…Si jamais…tu continue…de servir de…compagnon de débauche…à cet obsédé…des enquêtes…et qu'il se comporte…d'une manière…conforme à…mes prédictions…Offre-lui…une bouteille de…Sherry…de ma part…et force-le…à la boire…jusqu'à…la dernière…goutte… »

S'il n'acquiesça pas, le détective au teint mat n'eût pas la force de secouer la tête en marmonnant qu'il botterait le derrière de son collègue de bon coeur sans qu'on lui suggère si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Après tout, il aurait été hypocrite de l'affirmer, il préférait voir Kudo à ses côtés, sur le lieu d'un crime ou dans un bar à discuter de leurs dernières affaires, qu'aux côtés de son épouse et de sa fille.

Bon, et même s'il préférait que Kazuha ne soit pas à la place de la métisse, il était également heureux de ne pas être dans les chaussures de Kudo à l'instant présent. Sa meilleure ennemie était peut-être plus calme et plus subtile que la sienne, mais elle était également infiniment plus cruelle et sournoise.

Après avoir crispé son visage un peu plus à chaque mot, la scientifique s'enfonça de nouveau dans le silence en se laissant retomber sur ce coussin. Jetant un bref coup d'œil à Ran, Heiji constata instantanément que l'affaire était loin d'être définitivement résolue, et il suffisait de baisser les yeux vers celle qui était allongée à ses pieds pour se rendre compte qu'elle était à bout de force.

Que faire ? S'il avait bien compris, ça…il…elle avait commencé à sortir…Peut-être qu'il pouvait l'extirper lui-même… Non, la simple idée le faisait frémir, la panique ne justifiait pas la disparition complète du simple bon sens, et même en ayant entretenu consciencieusement son ignorance vis-à-vis du plus grand et du plus simple des mystères, il savait très bien que c'était tout sauf une bonne idée, que ce soit pour la mère ou l'enfant.

Et Kudo qui continuait de hurler à ce téléphone… Raccrocher ? Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure manière de rassurer son collègue, et il se voyait mal lui décrire la situation. Ran était bien trop occupée, et il se voyait très mal la relayer, et il doutait que la métisse ait encore l'humeur ou même la force de lui parler de toutes façons. Pour le moment, elle suffoquait en essayant de reprendre son souffle…tout en se mordillant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Oui, mieux valait laisser ce téléphone sur le sol. De toutes manières, Heiji n'avait que deux mains, et il avait refermé la première autour de celle de la métisse, avant d'approcher le pouce de la seconde de ses lèvres.

L'étonnement poussa Shiho à relâcher la pression exercée par ses dents avant d'entrouvrir la bouche. Profitant de l'opportunité, le détective y glissa doucement le doigt. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à la chimiste pour comprendre, et de toutes manières, ses mâchoires se seraient refermées par réflexe dès le début de la prochaine vague de souffrance.

Heiji ferma les yeux en grimaçant. Pour ce qu'il en savait, enfoncer brusquement un couteau dans l'oreille d'un être humain pouvait l'amener à claquer des dents suffisamment fort pour qu'il soit impossible d'extraire quoi que ce soit de sa bouche, à moins d'écarter les mâchoires du cadavre avec un pied de biche. Il espérait vivement que donner naissance à un enfant dans de mauvaises conditions, et sans assistance médicale, n'entraînait pas des réflexes aux conséquences aussi…irrémédiables. Pour lui…et pour elle.

Mais ce n'était pas Kazuha qui était allongée à ses pieds, alors il devait bien improviser.

Sa douleur n'atteindrait jamais l'intensité de la sienne, mais il souffrait au même rythme qu'elle. Un liquide au goût légèrement métallique commença à couler dans la gorge de la métisse, mais elle ne pouvait guère tourner la tête pour le recracher, et elle n'avait ni l'envie ni la force d'écarter la main du détective de son visage.

Les morsures s'enchaînèrent, plus ou moins espacées, plus ou moins longues, et plus ou moins violentes, mais ni le détective au teint mat, ni la chimiste aux cheveux auburn ne troublèrent le silence de la pièce par le moindre gémissement ou grognement. Un silence qui perdura avant d'être déchiré brusquement par un hurlement, un hurlement qui n'avait pas franchi les lèvres qu'Heiji obstruait avec son pouce. Des lèvres qui s'écartèrent doucement l'une de l'autre, laissant s'échapper un soupir de soulagement en même temps qu'un doigt. Un doigt qui, à la plus grande joie de son propriétaire, était toujours attaché à sa main.

Toussotant légèrement, la chimiste reprit doucement son souffle, les lèvres et le menton légèrement tâchés de rouge. Pour la seconde fois, un détective avait versé son sang pour Ai, même si ce nom désignait à présent deux personnes différentes.

Si Heiji s'empressa d'engouffrer son doigt entre ses propres lèvres, il ne résista guère longtemps à la tentation de se tourner en direction du nouveau né qui se trouvait entre ses deux mères. Le même mélange d'émerveillement et de désarroi se lisait sur le visage de Ran comme sur celui d'Heiji, même si les sentiments qui agitaient le cœur de l'épouse de Kudo étaient radicalement différents de ceux qui submergeaient l'esprit de son rival.

Elle avait eue plus de neuf mois pour s'habituer à l'idée que son enfant sortirait du ventre d'une autre, mais ni le temps, ni les explications de la chimiste n'avaient réussi à la convaincre totalement. Cependant, aussi absurde qu'elle puisse paraître à son esprit, l'idée que c'était bien sa fille qui pleurait entre ses bras, elle s'imposait à son cœur de la plus naturelle des façon, faisant rayonner son visage et éclipsant ses derniers doutes.

Heiji, de son côté, avait les lèvres tiraillées entre un sourire et une moue de dégoût. Un sourire devant ce petit être chétif à la peau aussi humide que fripée et qui ne demandait qu'à être protégé et réchauffé. Un léger dégoût devant le cordon qui reliait encore le petit être à celle qui lui avait donné le jour. Ce cordon qui continuait de palpiter. D'ailleurs…

« On n'est pas supposé le…enfin, couper le… »

La question marmonnée par le détective alluma un semblant de doute chez la nouvelle mère de famille. Ran regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à l'éventualité, en exigeant de son ami qu'il aille chercher une paire de ciseau… D'un autre côté, n'aurait-il pas fallu les désinfecter d'abord ? Certainement, mais de quel façon ? En les réchauffant à la flamme d'un briquet ? Personne ne fumait dans cette pièce. En les immergeant dans une casserole d'eau bouillante ? Ils n'avaient plus le temps d'en préparer une, et c'était peut-être une opération urgente à effectuer le plus tôt possible…peut-être… Elle ne savait plus, elle n'avait jamais su.

Une vague de panique submergea deux des occupants de la pièce, Heiji craignant qu'on exige de lui qu'il pratique l'opération. Mais la scientifique remua doucement les lèvres pour laisser s'échapper un murmure ténu qui fût couvert par les pleurs du nourrisson, au point que le détective du rapprocher son oreille de son visage pour l'entendre répéter ces mots.

« N…non…Ce…n'est…pas nécessaire…pour elle…et…pour moi… »

Shiho n'avait pas la force d'expliquer qu'elle avait encore quelques dizaines de millilitres de sang à transfuser à son enfant, tout comme elle n'avait pas la force d'admettre qu'elle avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps, un peu de temps avant que la séparation physique entre elle et sa fille ne soit totale…et irrémédiable.

Fort heureusement pour elle, Ran et Heiji préférèrent s'en remettre totalement à son avis, sans exiger d'explications supplémentaires. Après tout, ce n'était pas seulement la mère de l'enfant, c'était aussi une scientifique, elle connaissait la marche à suivre bien mieux qu'eux, et ils étaient trop heureux de voir leurs doutes noyés par le soulagement d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Relâchant dans un soupir la tension qui l'avait agité, le détective retira calmement sa veste avant de la tendre à Ran d'un air bourrue.

« Cette idiote là commence déjà à me taper sur les nerfs avec ses hurlements. Enfile-lui ça, avec un peu de chance, elle a juste froid et ça suffira à la faire taire. »

Les deux mères de la fillette partagèrent le même sourire amusé. Ran se retenait de répliquer à son ami qu'il était toujours très attentionnée avec les _idiotes qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs_, quel que soit leur âge. Shiho, de son côté, n'avait plus la force d'expliquer au détective à quel point la naissance était l'un des plus grand traumatisme que pouvait endurer un être humain, et pas seulement d'un point de vue strictement médical. Un fait qui était valable des deux côtés de la barrière, celui de la mère comme celui de l'enfant.

Après avoir emmailloté le nourrisson dans la veste qu'on lui avait confié, sa mère entreprit de le bercer doucement, sans parvenir à faire cesser ses cris. Contemplant quelques instants la petite capricieuse qu'on avait remise entre ses mains, Ran lui adressa un sourire exprimant toute la tendresse du monde, juste avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Cette mère qui n'avait plus la force de relever la tête mais qui essayait malgré tout de lever les yeux vers sa progéniture pour entrapercevoir son visage. Heiji s'était d'ailleurs porté à son secours, glissant les mains sous ses épaules pour l'aider à se redresser avant d'appuyer doucement sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Elle avait beau être au bord de l'évanouissement, elle avait beau lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts, elle les plissa en une expression sereine lorsque son regard se posa sur le nouveau né, avant de les écarquiller lorsque la mère de l'enfant le déposa délicatement sur sa poitrine.

Shiho entrouvrit un bref instant la bouche mais Ran la réduisit au silence en s'emparant de ses bras pour les disposer autour du petit corps chétif, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse l'étreindre. La métisse s'empressa de saisir l'opportunité qui lui était offerte, la saisir dans tout les sens du terme.

« Allez…arrête de…pleurnicher…Ai…je suis passé par là…avant toi…et…crois-moi…tu as de la chance…Bien plus…que…tout…ce que tu peux…imaginer… »

S'écartant légèrement, la seconde mère de l'enfant sentit son sourire s'élargir tandis qu'elle contemplait ce trio aussi hétéroclite qu'attendrissant.

Ai avait cessé de pleurer pour fixer celle qui essuyait délicatement ses larmes du doigt. Shiho contemplait avec une expression sereine ces petits yeux curieux qui semblaient lire dans son âme. Les nouveaux-nés voyaient le monde en noir et blanc, et pourtant, celui-ci n'avait pas la réaction appropriée face à un individu anciennement revêtu de noir. Une anomalie qui ne manqua pas d'accroître légèrement le rythme cardiaque du dernier membre de l'organisation.

Heiji, pour sa part, frottait sa joue contre les cheveux de la scientifique, en essayant de contempler l'enfant par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère.

Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une petite famille, le mari soutenant son épouse tandis qu'elle serrait sa fille dans ses bras. Une image curieuse quand on connaissait les circonstances de la scène, mais elle n'en amusa pas moins Ran, avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de ce téléphone qui était toujours sur le sol de la pièce.

Ramassant l'appareil, elle le porta doucement à son oreille, pour constater qu'un détective inquiet se trouvait toujours au bout du fil. Et à en juger par le bruit de la circulation qui résonnait à travers le téléphone, le détective en question semblait avoir quitté précipitamment les lieux d'un crime. Une grande première.

« Je ne serrerais plus jamais Conan dans mes bras. Tu t'étais bel et bien trompé. »

C'était avec un regard serein qu'elle avait murmuré ces mots à son époux, et celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à en comprendre la signification.

« Oui, oui, Shinichi, elle va bien…elles vont bien…et l'ambulance est en chemin… Tu veux lui parler ? Ne sois pas trop sévère, va. Ta fille a déjà été bien dure avec elle, crois-moi. »

S'installant aux côtés de la petite famille, Ran rapprocha doucement l'appareil du visage de la mère. Une mère qui soupira sans perdre son sourire lorsqu'elle entendit le tout premier mot de son interlocuteur.

« Merci…Kudo…C'est agréable de…sentir que tu…tiens à…moi…Comment je me…sens ? Eh bien…Ta fille m'a fait…infiniment plus souffrir…que mon propre poison…infiniment plus que…mon antidote…et même…infiniment plus que Gin…Mais pourtant…pour…tant… »

La fin de la phrase se perdit dans le silence. Tandis que le monde de la chimiste sombrait dans les ténèbres. Des ténèbres infiniment plus rassurantes et douces que celles de l'organisation, des ténèbres auxquelles elle n'avait plus la force de résister. Maintenant, elle voulait juste dormir. Dormir…Peut-être rêver…

----:----

_À la base, c'était supposé n'être qu'un one-shot, mais maintenant c'est une trilogie, et c'est sur le point de devenir une quadrilogie… Et un cinquième opus est même déjà prévu. WTF PLUNNIES, WTF ?!_


End file.
